


Blue Balling

by TealTears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk and Jake try and have sex, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied sexytimes, minor bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTears/pseuds/TealTears
Summary: Jake gasped, then headboard rattling as he tried to move his hands to tangle in the blonde locks, through the headboard rattling there was a shout of “CUT” and Dirk pulled away, sitting back on his legs and throwing a look off to the side...-I'm terrible at Summaries. Dirk and Jake almost have sex





	Blue Balling

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta read, any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own.

Jake twisted against the rope wrapped around his wrists, the muscles in his arms pulled taut as they were held to the headboard, stretching them above his head deliciously. His fingers clenched unconsciously around the air, wanting to find purchase against something but not being able to find anything.

The only other sound in the room was their breathing. Jake wasn’t sure where Dirk was, he’s been told to keep his head forward, eyes trained on the ceiling, until he was told he could look. The anticipation was killing him. He was already half hard in his underwear, his cock not quite straining enough to get ant sort of relief from the fabric stretched over it.

The clink of metal against metal startled him and it took all his restraint not to turn his head to find his boyfriend. He took a deep breath and tried to relax as he felt the bed dip next to his side, Dirk was finally ready to get this show on the road then. A hand trailed up the side of his neck, fingers barely touching the skin but enough to cause goosebumps to rise underneath them. Dirk’s slightly calloused fingertips grazed along the hairline around his ear, and he gasped as they crept higher, his hand finding its home in his mussed up black locks. Jake flicked his eyes over however he was not able to see much in his peripheral vision, darn being long-sighted. He could just make out that Dirk was shirtless though, however he still had his black jeans on along with his belt. Jake purred as fingers wrapped around his hair, curling locks around fingers, a slight pull against his scalp, making him tilt his head back into the hand. Dirk chucked and moved his hand from his hair, sliding a finger down the side of his face and then cupping his chin, his thumb rubbing along the bitten, slightly chapped bottom lip.

Jake willingly parted his lips, top teeth scraping against his nail as he took the tip of the thumb I to his mouth. He tried sitting up more, wanting to take more of it into his mouth, show Dirk just how good he could be. He pressed his tongue to the underside of his thumb, feeling the callousness.

When Dirk felt Jake becoming too needy he drew back, smiling at the whimper Jake made as his hands were moved from his body. Jake was about to beg but stopped to bite his lip as the bed dipped once again and suddenly Dirk was straddling him, denim scraping deliciously against his thighs. He whimpered through his teeth and looked up, finally getting a semi clear view of his boyfriend (damn not being allowed to wear glasses in scenes), he could see Dirk, shirtless above him, and without his shades on, exposing the bright orange iris that he so loved. Dirk rolled his hips down and Jake keened, the denim feeling almost perfect as it gave the friction that he had Needed. He raised his hips up, his arms tensing as he felt his gut clench, arching back to feel more of the denim through his underwear. Dirk watched the display of need with an amused, lazy grin. He’d been teasing Jake for hours before they’d even gotten to where they were now. Dirk was lazily responding to Jake's almost erratic thrusts and then without warning sat up straight, lifting himself off of Jake and removing all contact between them. The laugh he released at Jake’s needy whine was almost downright sadistic.

Jake's back arched as he tried to regain contact, but he couldn’t quite get there. He’d always been flexible but with his arms above his head in one position and Dirks legs bracketing his own, he was effectively pinned and helpless. After a moment he let himself relax, laying back on the bed, a thin layer of sweat covering his whole body as a flush extended from his neck down to his naval. Dirk raked his eyes across his boyfriends body, taking in all the scars, his god awful tan lines, the way the sweat rolled down his body, following the lines of his tight muscles. He watched, fascinated with the rise and fall of his stomach and chest, the way his body moved, even doing basic bodily functions, he was beautiful. He let his eyes go lower, seeing the small amount of coarse black hair that went from his belly button down the flat plain of his stomach and then dipped lower, underneath the green fabric of his underwear. There was a damp spot beginning to form on the front, the spot was a dark green, complimenting the lighter green around it, the colour it should be.

Dirk leaned down, his hands either side of Jakes torso as he pressed kisses to his neck and collar. He extended his legs out, going into a press up position, trying to keep any pressure away from Jake’s crotch area, wanting to tease him more. Jake huffed as he felt Dirk scrape his teeth along the tight muscles that connected his shoulder to his neck, not finding it all that pleasurable as his arms were tense, when Dirk realized he wasn’t getting a reaction he moved on, leaving marks against his neck and trailing them lower. He pulled back briefly to adjust his position, and he smirked at the blossoming red marks that formed a chain down between his pecks. Jake looked down, his eyes heavy lidded as he pleaded silently for Dirk to continue. He licked his lips, and dipped his head, taking own of Jake’s nipples into his mouth, and applying the smallest bit of pressure, knowing that that was what he wanted. After a moment he applied a little more pressure and the response he got made heat pool in his gut, the moan was guttural and deep, his chest arching up toward his mouth as his head dropped back. Dirk pulled back and gave the same treatment to the other one, relishing in the noises he was drawing from English. He’d never get tired of them, he loved making Jake sings for him, he sounded so pretty when he moaned for more, or harder, Dirk had told him this before and Jake had not believed him, so the next time they’d had sex, Dirk had recorded it and then played it back to him later on. His own noises were enough for him to be ready for round two. Kissing lower, Dirk dragged his tongue across the muscles, tasting sweat, salt, and dirt. He shifted so he was laying between his legs, face to face with the bulging green underwear. Dirk blew over the wet spot left by the pre and Jake thrust up into the sensation and then made an almost silent mutter of ‘Strider, please’, and who was Dirk to refuse. Instead of pulling down his underwear Dirk mouthed at his dick through the fabric, enjoying the way Jake cursed him and praised him simultaneously, begging for more, for skin on skin contact, but also praising, for finally giving him attention where he needed it most. Dirk could feel it twitching under his ministrations of his mouth, and he relished in that. The fact he had so much power over Jake English.

As Jake’s begging got more erratic he pulled away, sitting up and bringing his hands to the waistband of the oh so tight underwear. Jake’s skin was warm under his hands, his skin sticky and shiny. Dirk dragged hi underwear down slowly, smirking as his dick was freed from its confines. As he pulled his underwear off, tantalisingly slowly, he took the time to admire Jake’s dick. It curved up toward his stomach nicely, and despite not liking pubic hair on himself, Jakes slightly unkempt hair was such a turn on, something he enjoyed feeling against his nose as he had his dick down his throat.

Once the underwear was off his legs, Dirk chucked them elsewhere in the room and turned back to Jake, almost crawling up his body as he brought his mouth back to his dick, placing wet open-mouthed kisses to the underside as he took it in hand so he could wrap his lips around the head. Licking his lips as he went down slowly, his hand wrapped around the area his mouth couldn’t reach. As Dirk applied some slight pressure with his teeth Jake gasped, then headboard rattling as he tried to move his hands to tangle in the blonde locks, through the headboard rattling there was a shout of “CUT” and Dirk pulled away, sitting back on his legs and throwing a look off to the side,

“BRO! What the fuck.” Dirk frowned at D, who just tutted at him and then motioned for someone to go and untie Jake.

“We need to get some more angles. Close up stuff. We need to move the cameras.” He shrugged, stepping onto set and handing Dirk and Jake green and orange dressing gowns. Jake was sitting up now, rubbing his wrists as he climbed off the bed on shaky legs.

“D, you said we didn’t need to change angles. You said we were going to shoot it all in one.” Dirk stared up at his older brother who just scoffed,

“Dirk, you’re working in Porn. You are an actor, as much as it does involve getting off, it also involves acting, and acting means re-shooting and re-focusing cameras and all the other stuff, just like a normal film.” Jake tossed Dirk a bottle of water, he was still hard, as was Dirk.

“This is bullshit,” he mumbled, sipping his water and then taking the bottle from Jake as he was tied down again and given his underwear back.

“Alright, we’re going from the top…” D shouted, the lights dimming back to how they were previously,  
“Dirk, Jake… take 2 and… ACTION.”


End file.
